Cuidado! Sango Cocinando
by Cess007
Summary: Es el turno de Sango para cocinar...¿como le ira?...Leanlo y dejen reviews PLIS!!!....


Precaucion!! Sango cocinando  
  
~*~*~  
  
Las veces cuando Miroku no puede engañar a alguien y conseguir un lugar donde pasar la noche, y llegaba el tiempo de poner un campamento, Kagome era la que cocina, sacaba su estufa y sus utensilios de cocina junto con la comida intantanea. (incluido el ramen para cierto Hanyou hambriento).  
  
Cuando a ella se le olvidan sus implementos; Inuyasha y Sango salian a cazar mientras Kagome recolectaba toda las plantas que sean comestibles y Miroku las cocinaba, mostrandole de vez en cuando a Shippo los secretos del arte de cocinar. Cuando Miroku cocina la mayoria de las veces, sale algo comestible, pero habian acordado que todos aprendieran a cocinar. Hoy seria el turno de otro, pero NADIE esta realmente preparado para lo que sucederia...  
  
Inuyasha al ver que podria ser su turno en la cocina y como todo hombre que se de a conocer por su orgullo, intentaba encontrar una excusa para no cocinar.  
  
-Kagome, sin tus herramientas, no se ni donde empezar; y Shippo todavia esta aprendiendo el concepto de "el plato no se come"-.  
  
Eso por supuesto, le dejaba el turno a Sango.  
  
-"Sango, puedes empezar con la carne mientras yo busco algunas hierbas,¿OK?"-dijo Kagome tomando su arco y quitando la canasta de su bicicleta para colocar ahi todo las hierbas que encontrara -"Hay algunas especias en mi mochila, y aun lado de la cacerola"-  
  
A lo que Sango le contesto -"Pero...yo nunca he cocinado antes... no se como cocinar"-  
  
-"¡No es dificil, solo usa tu sentido comun!"- grito Kagome antes de desaparecer en el bosque.  
  
-"Yo podria ayudarte..."- se ofrecio Miroku, con una sorprendente expresion de inocencia en su rostro(aunque mas bien buscaba otra cosa).  
  
Los ojos de Sango se abrieron. Ella no confiaba en el, sabia que intentaria hacer algo..con ella..  
  
-"Esta bien. Puedo hacerlo yo sola"-  
  
Nadie advirtio que Kirara escogio ese momento para escapar, desapareciendo dentras de unos arbustos...talvez sabia algo...  
  
Mientras Miroku se encogia en hombros, mirando el horizonte y pensando en que hacer, Sango buscaba las especias y la olla. Para ella era soprendente, que en una pequeña bolsa o "mochila" como la llamaba Kagome, pudiera caber una cacerola, las especies estaban dentro de pequeños frascos. "El mundo de Kagome estaba seguramente lleno de maravillas como esa" penso.  
  
Pero Sango estaba preocupada. Cocinar no era su fuerte, usualmente la cocinar era el trabajo de las mujeres que no peleaban, ademas ella usaba todo su tiempo en entrenar. Por lo que realmente tenia pocos conocimientos de cocina. Pero no habria nada en este mundo que permitiera al houshi ayudarla, ¿Quien sabe donde acabarian sus manos?(saben a lo que me refiero)  
  
Antes, cuando era una niña pequeña, ella soñaba con crecer para ser una esposa como su mamá.(a mi no me miren, ese era el rol de las mujeres de antes....bueno no de todas.) u_uU  
  
Ella soñaba con preparar comida que la gente disfrutara, y su familia la queria por eso; esos sueños no duraron mucho, para cuando ella cumplio los 5, su padre ya le enseñaba como usar una espada para ser una taijiya. Pero ella siempre habia querido aprender a cocinar..bueno, esta era su oportunidad...  
  
Una cosa era cieto nadie cocinaba como su okaa-san. Ella era fabulosa dentro y feura de la cocina (ni me vean ). Claro ella nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a un monje pervertido y lividinoso, que busca la primera oportundad para tocar tu trasero. Al recordarlo, volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando al Houshi que estaba parado de espaldas a ella, del otro lado del fuego.  
  
-["¿Que hacer con el?"]-penso Sango, el habia tratado de sobrepasarse con ella en la mañana y lo habia regresado a la realidad de un "Hiraikutzazo", por lo que el aun tenia la marca del golpe en su hueco craneo -["Ja!, creo que esta vez si le pege fuerte...feh, se lo merece.."]-  
  
Regresando a su deber se dio cuenta que cada envase, venia con diferentes nombres: perejil, jengibre, nuez moscada, ajo, cilantro, y algo llamado "variada"...este ultimo la dejo perpleja. Si decia "variada", queria decir que tenia un poco de todo..¿NO?, no estaba segura. Pero seguramente, con todo esto ella podia hacer algo bueno...y despues de todo, sino le salia bien, el ramen era instantaneo. Talvez poniendo todo junto podria salir algo delicioso, o por lo menos comestible...  
  
Entonces se le ocurrio una genial idea...  
  
-"Houshi-sama...¿podria ir a ver si puede encontrar algunas plantas en el bosque?...Son como del tamaño de mi mano, y tienen petalos rojos. Mi madre las usaba para hacer una mezcla secreta"-  
  
Ella vagamente recordaba a su okaa-san haciendo eso, y mandar a Miroku la protegeria de los malos( ¿¡malos!?, pesimos diria yo) habitos del monje.  
  
A lo cual el contesto-"Lo que sea por ti, mi querida Sango"-y diciendo esto tomo su baston y se puso a caminar con rumbo hacia el bosque.  
  
Era perfecto y considerando que la flor esa, solo crecia en lo mas alto de las montañas, le sus buen par de horas encontrarlas, dejandole el tiempo suficiente para decidir que hacer con todas esas especies. Afortunadamente habian encontrado(y matado, se entiende)un ciervo esa tarde, asi que decidio cocinarlo.Saco la cacerola, la limpio y con esa misma agua, lleno la cacerola y empezo a calentarla...  
  
Inuyasha habia visto todo lo Sango habia hecho.- "Hey, Sango"  
  
-"¿Si?"-contesto la Taijiya, conteniendo el grito de sorpresa..  
  
-"Talvez deberias dejar cocinar a Miroku. Dijo talvez no sea el mas higienico del grupo, pero se supone que debes cambiar el agua de la cacerola, ¿no?"-  
  
Sango volteo a mirarlo con una cara de duda (no sabia eso), y entonces se le ocurrio otra idea..  
  
-"¿No se supone que deberias estar con Kagome, protegiendola?"-  
  
-"Feh...sabe cuidarse sola, ademas.."- pero Inuyasha no termino lo que hiba a decir, pues se dio cuenta que Kagome entro al Gran Bosque Maldito...y no lo llamaban "Maldito" solo por que si  
  
-"¡diablos!- mascullo Inuyasha  
  
Sango solo observo como el Hanyou bajaba del arbol de donde se encontraba y empezaba su carrera para alcanzar a Kagome.- ["Uno menos...solo queda Shippo.."]-penso  
  
-"Ne, Sango"-pregunto Shippo, quien habia estado sentado a un lado del fuego...-"¿puedo ayudar?"-  
  
Ella rio gentilmente( o maquiavelicamente), ante las ganas de ayudar del pequeño kitsune -"Creo que puedo con esto,pero puedes ser mi victim..dijo..mi catador...si quieres.."-  
  
Shippo solo sonrio. El era un gloton(al igual que Inuyasha), y si se convertia en el catador de Sango, probablemente podria comer mucho mas que los demas -"Claro"- contesto felizmente.  
  
Sango veia la carne(del ciervo) cocinarse e intentaba calcular su coccion, estaba impaciente por empezar a prepararlo. Volteo a observar las botellas con las especies y empezo a ponerle poquito al caldo...despues un poco mas; a ella le gustaba la comida condimentada. La carne se veia bien, tan pronto como estuviera lista, la cortaria en pedazos y la echaria al caldo.  
  
Cuidadosamente, saco el cuchillo para cortar de la bolsa, al verlo se sorprendio de la forma tan rara que tenia -["bah.."]-penso, tirando el cuchillo y sacando su espada para cortar los pedazos  
  
-["Es mas facil asi.."]- cortando a la mitad la carne de un solo tajo, despues en cuartos y asi hasta hacerlos pequeños pedazos-"vaya..creo que soy buena"-  
  
Shippo solo veia sorprendido como Sango usaba la espada, nunca penso que ella fuera buena para los menesteres culinarios, -["Vaya que Sango sabe usar su armas...para todo tipo de ocasion.."]-  
  
Los pedazos no estaban cortados a la perfeccion, pero habian quedado bien. La pregunta era ¿estaban cocidos?, ella penso que no habia problema con eso y decidio ir al siguiente paso. Tomo todos los frascos con las especies y empezo a agregralos a la carne...pero no sabia cuanto, asi que decidio vaciar los recipientes.  
  
-["Si voy hechar la carne al caldo, debo ponerle bastante para que no pierda su sabor"]-dedujo Sango, usando el sentido comun que le habia dicho Kagome  
  
Shippo solo observaba, atonito. Nunca habia visto a Miroku o a Kagome ponerle TANTO condimento a la carne, solo vio como Sango tomaba la carne con la punta de su espada y la echaba al caldo tras un sonoro "SPLASH"  
  
-"ahem...Sango...este...¿que clase de especies estas usando?-  
  
-"Se llama "variada"...creo que trae un poco de todas..bueno eso supongo..."-contesto poniéndole un poco mas al caldo y aventando el ultimo pedazo de carne al caldo.  
  
-"ohh..."-contesto, rascando su cabeza inseguro de lo que hacia Sango-"Solo creo que no deberias ponerle tanto.."  
  
Ella solo voltio a verlo con una mirada asesina(de esas que usaba con el houshi). El solo retrocedio; sabia lo duro que podia golpear y el no queria ser el numero 2 en las lista de los abofeteados.(Miroku es el No.1, pues recibe la mayoria, por no decir todos, los golpes de ella)  
  
-"pe..pero no te preocupes..estoy seguro que lo que cocines sera grandioso.."- contesto su miedo v_vU  
  
Y ella solo le sonrio con gran alegria...y Shippo solo suspiraba arrepentido de haber aceptado ser su catador, ahora su vida corria peligro... x_x  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mientras tanto, Inuyasha finalmente habia alcanzado a Kagome, pero ella no se habia dado cuenta.  
  
Ella se encontraba agachada tomando unas hierbas que habia encontrado y tarareando una cancion, pero sin darse cuenta, su falda se encontraba...::ahem::... peligrosamente arriba de sus muslos e Inuyasha tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano(o sera sobre-hanyou) para no mirar.. y estaba perdiendo la batalla... ^_^  
  
Despues de unos momentos, Kagome levanto su cabeza para limpiase el lodo que le habia caido en la cara, y entonces vio a Inuyasha viendo perdidamente por debajo de su falda....  
  
-"¿Inuyasha?"-  
  
-"¿Huh?"-  
  
-"¿Que piensas que haces viendo por debajo de mi falda?"-  
  
-"...[pestañeo.pestañeo]..."-  
  
-"Osuwari"-  
  
___SPLAT___  
  
-"¿Que haces aqui"?-pregunto Kagome, con una vena en su frente.  
  
-"Sabes que entrastes a un bosque maldito"- dijo Inuyasha estampado aun contra el suelo  
  
-"Yo puedo cuidarme sola"-grito-"ademas traje mi arco"-  
  
-"Pues no creo que te ayude...fue facil llegar hasta ti sin que te dieras cuenta"-  
  
-"Pero solo tu puedes hacer eso,¿ademas quien podria ser?"-  
  
-"y si hubiera sido Kouga o alguien mas, ¿entonces que?"-  
  
Kagome solo gruño, cuantas veces tenia que decirle que ella no estaba interesada en Kouga, en verdad que era molesto que cada vez que se veian terminaran en pelea..(aunque le divertia hacerle sentir celos, sabia que no estaba bien, pero en verdad que lo disfrutaba)  
  
-["¿por que sera?"]-penso -"Entonces tendrias que venir a rescatarme como siempre lo haces..."-  
  
Con eso por supuesto, Inuyasha puso su cara de presumido...  
  
-"Siente eso Kouga"-murmuro el Hanyou para sus adentros  
  
Nada como jugar con su orgullo (y ego) para mantenerlo quieto y callado. Siempre funcionaba y Kagome utilizaba esa tactica siempre que se requeria..  
  
-"¿A si que Miroku-sama y Shippo estan con Sango-chan?"-pregunto la joven Miko  
  
-"El bouzu hentai fue a buscar unas cuantas flores que le encargo Sango y Shippo probablemente esta buscando la forma de conseguir mas comida..Kagome en verdad que lo has hecho un tragon..."-  
  
De repente el se detuvo, dudando si decirlo o no...y Kagome volteo a verlo y suspiro..usualmente cuando el ponia esa expresion en su cara es que iba a decir algo que obligaria a Kagome a "sentarlo"...  
  
-"este...Kagome..¿estas segura que es buena idea dejar a Sango cocinar?"-  
  
Kagome no se esperaba esa pregunta. ¿Cual seria el error al dejar a Sango cocinar?, Kagome creia que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer todo lo que quisiera. Despues de todo, ¿no era ella una exterminadora?, seguro que habia sido entrenada; y debió haber tenido algun tipo de entrenamiento de campo, incluyendo acampar y cocinar. Claro que las especias eran de su epoca, pero eran, al fin y al cabo, especias; ¿Que podria sali mal? (mejor no preguntes) v_vU  
  
-"dime...¿por que no?, ella tiene todo lo que necesita(para cocinar ¡eh! ^_~ ), ¿que clase de problemas podria tener?..."-  
  
Inuyasha sintio como una gota recorrio su nuca.-"lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del Bouzu.."-  
  
-"bueno, ella esta cansada de ser acosada por Miroku, yo no la culpo"-  
  
-"..y despues no fue muy...¿Que es eso que dijiste que yo no soy?..."-  
  
-"Higienico..."-  
  
-"eso...no fue muy higienica con la cacerola...y mira que yo soy el sucio del grupo"-  
  
-"ella sabe lo que hace, de seguro exageras como siempre"-  
  
-"y al final cuando le dije que si mejor no dejaba cocinar a Miroku, se deshizo de mi mandamdome a protegerte.."  
  
-"bueno...."- Kagome intentaba pensar en otra excusa para su amiga.  
  
Inyasha solo se sento y guardo sus garras en las bolsas de su mangas.  
  
-"¿Es mala verdad?"- dijo Kagome despues de unos momentos de reflexion  
  
-"Hasta yo se que la carne cruda se lava..en agua limpia"- bufo, cruzando sus brazos y mirando a lo lejos -"creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a salvar nuestra cena.."  
  
-"pero..."-balbuceo Kagome frunciendo el ceño, no queria hacer sentir mal a Sango por no tenerle confianza. Sin embargo, si la dejaban cocinar era seguro que mas de uno terminaria envenenado y retorciendose del dolor -"no podemos regresar..."-  
  
-"¿Por que no?"-  
  
-"Baka...si vamos y le decimos que no cocine, lastimaremos sus sentimientos"-le dijo-"eres tan desconsiderado a veces Inuyasha"-  
  
-"Des-¿que?...Kagome hablame en un idioma que entienda"-  
  
-"olvidalo, baka"- suspiro-"tengo una idea...aqui tengo unas plantas que acabo de recoger, si quieres podemos hacer algo vegetariano.."-  
  
-"Vegeta-¿que?, Kagome otra vez con tu palabras raras, explicate mujer"-  
  
-"En verdad que eres analfabeta, Inuyasha"-  
  
-"Analfa-¿que?"-  
  
-"olvidalo"-v_vU  
  
-"que es vegete...vagete...viriano..eso que dijistes.."-  
  
-"V-e-g-e-t-a-r-i-a-n-o, es cuando comes plantas y hierbas...nada de carne"-  
  
-"¿NANI?...¡No carne!...¡pero a mi me gusta la carne!"-  
  
-"Entonces come lo que Sango esta preparando"-  
  
Inuyasha solo pudo empezar a sollozar-"¿Por que yo Kami, por que yo?"-  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miroku, mientras tanto, regresaba con las plantas que Sango le habia pedido, dandoselas de forma sutil, como un ramo. Sango estaba sorprendida..ella honestamente no esperaba que el las trajiera y no desde el principio ni habia planeado ponerselas al caldo...pero ahora ellas las tenia...  
  
-"Gracias, houshi-sama"-contesto, cortando los petalos y vaciandolos en la comida-["no pueden hacer daño...¿o si?"]-  
  
-"Las flores deben tener un maravilloso suave sabor para que le pongas tanto"- le dijo Miroku a Sango tomando sus manos -"me tomo algo de tiempo encontrarlas cariño...."-  
  
Sango solo pestañeo ya que no espera esa reaccion del monje-"eh..ah si, un suave y dulce sabor"- dijo Sango separando sus manos y volteando para que no la viera sonrojarse-[maldita sea, porque no puede ser solo un poco menos hentai"]-  
  
Dicho esto tomo la nuez moscada y la virtio sobre la comida. Shippo solo tapo su nariz, a pesar de estar al otro lado del campamento(comiendo a obscuras los dulces que le habia traido Kagome),podia oler el aroma de la comida; y lo que sea que Sango estuviera cocinando, no queria ser parte de su experimento culinario-["malditos humanos suertudos, ellos no puden oler este aroma, debi de haberme ido con Inuyasha asi mi nariz y prontamente mi estomago estarian a salvo"]-  
  
Sango empezo a poner una pisca de esto, otra de aquello,...y LISTO!! una rica comida...esperaba.  
  
Tres minutos despues, ya cuando estuvo listo decidio que lo unico que le faltaba era que se cociera a fuego lento. -"¿Shippo? ¿Serias tan amable de probar esto por mi?"- pregunto poniendo su mejor cara para convencerlo.  
  
Ahora el cachorro kitsune esta en una encrucijada. El queria mucho a Sango y no podia hacer nada para lastimarla, pero...comer lo que habia preparado era poner en riesgo su vida...  
  
-"¿Comerlo?...ahorita..."-  
  
-"¡Pues claro!"- contesto Sango, confundida ante la duda de Shippo -"toma"- dijo dandole la un plato pequeño para que probara el humeante y burbujeante guisado -"tu dijiste que querias ser mi catador, ¿lo recuerdas?"-  
  
De mala gana, Shippo acepto el plato, revolviendolo con su dedo. Al menos no se estaba moviendo. Talvez si pensaba fuertemente que era un dulce, podria comerlo. Algo con mucho, mucho azucar, como lo que trae Kagome del otro lado del pozo. Y asi con un aire de heroismo levanto el tazon, cerro los ojos y se tomo todo de una bocanada(si lo iba a matar que fuera rapido) Sintio un pequeño estemecimiento en su cuerpo y se lo trago rapidamente. Era un sensacion rara, asi que supuso que estaba envenedado-o muriendo. Despues de un rato abrio los ojos y se encontro con los ojos atentos de los demas y miro a Miroku.  
  
-"¡Estoy vivo!..dijo..este..¡es comestible!"-grito aun en estado de shock. Aun se podia mejorar en el sabor y la carne esta mal cocida, pero no estaba muerto. Era mejor de lo que esperaba.  
  
Miroku le dirigio una sensual sonrisa Sango y le frucio el entrecejo a Shippo-"Cualquier cosa preparado por Sango debe de ser delicioso.-"¿Puedo probar?"-  
  
El rostro de Sango se ilumino -"por supuesto"- entonces saco otro plato y empezo a vertir en el lo que habia preparado.  
  
Miroku dudo al ver el contenido. Se miraba extraño, pero si el kitsune pudo comerlo, el tambien podia; ademas ya no podia arrepentirse pues Sango lo estaba viendo. Hizo lo mismo que Shippo, levanto el plato, cerro los ojos y se lo tomo de una bocado.  
  
Lo primero que noto fue el raro sabor. Despues inicio...sus ojos empezaron a llorar y su cara empezo a ponerse roja...despues morada...  
  
Shippo le pregunto a Sango -"No creo que eso tenga que pasar..."-  
  
-"¡No, por supuesto que no!"- grito Sango -"Houshi-sama, deje de bromear"- dijo molesta. Shippo era bastante exigente y le habia gustado su comida(mas bien, no dijo nada), asi que no habia razon para que Miroku hiciera todo ese drama.  
  
Miroku seguia igual cambiando de colores desde el rojo hasta el verde aceituna.  
  
-"Ese verde me gusta"- dijo Shippo bromeando con el monje  
  
Pero cuando al Houshi se le desaparecieron los ojos detras de los parpados, Sango pestañeo un par de ocasiones y su coraje se convirtio en preocupacion. Esa flores...ella no sabia que eran esas flores..¡¡podian ser venenosas!!  
  
-"Shippo, ¿donde deja Kagome sus medicinas?"-  
  
-"um...dentro de su bolsa esa..."-  
  
-"Creo que debo de darle algo al houshi"-  
  
-"¿Y como sabes que no lo vas a empeorar?- Pregunto Shippo, probando otra vez el guisado, al parecer a él no le afectaba de ese modo, simplemente lo hacia sentir algo raro.  
  
-"Um..¿Crees que talvez deberia esperar a Kagome?"-  
  
Buscando dentro de la mochila de Kagome encontro varios objectos que en otras circunstancias hubiera abierto e investigado, pero en esos momento lo que buscaba y que encontro era la caja blanca que Kagome traia donde estaban las vendas y las medicinas. Seguro que adentro habia alguna medicina que curaria al houshi, pero cual...en verdad que no queria matar al monje...bueno, no esta vez...talvez esperar a Kagome no era tan mala idea....  
  
Al voltera a ver al houshi, vio como tomaba un rojo aun mas intenso.....bueno talvez esperar tampoco era tan buena idea...  
  
-"Shippo, ¿te sento bien la comida?"-  
  
Shippo que se habia probado otro poco.-"Sin problemas"-  
  
-"Entonces, ¿podrias ir a buscar a Kagome e Inuyasha por mi? Yo mientras cuidare a Houshi-sama?"  
  
-"de acuerdo"- contesto Shippo, dejando otro plato vacio(como traga) y empezando a correr hacia al bosque. Sango solo vio como desaparecia detras del follaje del bosque.  
  
-"¿Houshi-sama? ¿Se siente bien?"- pregunto algo preocupada  
  
Miroku abrio lentamente sus agrietados ojos y miro hacia el cielo.  
  
-"Mientra me sigas hablando estare bien"- dijo el -"tu voz es como musica angelical"-  
  
Sango lo miro por un momento, ocultando su rubor. El estaba empezando a delirar por el veneno...no, no era posible que hubiera envenenado la comida..no podia cocinar TAN mal...  
  
Entonces lo sintio. El iba a estar bien, el pervertido...  
  
-"y aparentemente tocarme el trasero hace que te sientas en el cielo ¿no?"-  
  
SMACK  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shippo corria a toda velocidad dentro del bosque, esperando encontra a Kagome.Habia desarrollado un sexto sentido para saber donde estaba, y si tenia la suficiente suerte los encontraria rapido. Y asi fue, los encontro, pero parecia que se dirigian rapidamente hacia el campamento.  
  
-"Shippo, ¿pasa algo malo?"-  
  
-"Miroku enfermo..."-  
  
-"¿enfermo?"- repitio Kagome -"¿como se enfermo?"- preguntando sin querer saber realmente.  
  
Todavia respirando pesadamente por la carrera que se hecho, Shippo respondio..  
  
-"¡No se! Comio de lo que preparo Sango, pero yo tambien comi y me siento..."se detuvo inseguro de que decir. No se sentia enfermo..exactamente, pero si se sentia algo chistoso-"¿..bien?-  
  
Inuyasha bufo -"Estupidos humanos...debiles. No puede aguantar un poco de veneno"-  
  
-"¿Veneno?"- preguntaron Kagome y Shippo al unisono  
  
-"Seguro. Sango esta cocinando.."-  
  
-"¡Osuwari!"-  
  
SPLAT.  
  
-"¡Maldita sea mujer! ¡Es las segunda vez en media hora!"-  
  
-"Sango no esta usando veneno en su comida"-estallo Kagome en enojo. Entonces noto que Shippo esta parado en un pie, como si estuviera mareado -"¿Shippo?"-  
  
-"Kagome....me siento algo extraño.."-  
  
-"¿de que hablas?"- pregunto Inuyasha con una risa de satisfaccion y mirando a Kagome con cara de "te lo dije" al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a levantar del suelo.  
  
-"Sango nunca lastimaria a sus amigos intencionalmente"- insistio  
  
-"Intencional, es la palabra clave aqui"- aclaro mientras se quitaba el lodo y la tierra de la ropa.  
  
-"Inuyasha..."- le amenazo Kagome -"¿Quieres visitar el suelo de nuevo?"-  
  
-"Feh..."-  
  
Kagome tomo en sus brazos a Shippo quien aun estaba un poco(¿poco?) distraido y aturdido-  
  
-"Sera mejor que nos apuremos para ver en que le podemos ayudar a Sango- chan"-  
  
-"Miren...tengo 2 manos.."- comento un sorprendido Shippo  
  
-"¿?"-  
  
-"¡No dijas nada Inuyasha!"- declaro una (ahora si) preocupada Kagome  
  
Los tres iniciaron una rapida carrera para regresar hacia donde habian dejado a sus amigos. Cuando arrivaron encontraron a Miroku con una mano marcada en su cara y una preocupada Sango.  
  
-"Sango ¿necesitas ayuda?"- se ofrecio Kagome  
  
Sango volto a ver quien era, su expresion fue entre culpa, alivio y verguenza.  
  
-"¡Por favor! el solo...se sintio enfermo. ¡No se que hacer!"- confeso la taiji  
  
-"bueno..¿que le diste de comer?"- pregunto Kagome  
  
-"No estoy muy segura.."-adimitio Sango  
  
pero Inuyasha empezo a reirse bastante fuerte, lo que avergonzo a Sango y molesto a Kagome, quien solo cerro los ojos..  
  
-"Osuwari"-  
  
SPLAT.  
  
-"¡¡Maldita sea!!"-  
  
-"De hecho...ya me siento mejor"- comento Shippo, bajando de los brazos de Kagome. Miro a las dos mujeres y dijo para comfortarlas -"Inuyasha solo tiene un gran bocota"-  
  
Inuyasha quien se estaba limpiando(de nuevo) el lodo y tierra, solo volteo y empezo a perseguir al pequeño kitsune.  
  
Shippo esquivo el golpe y empezo a correr gritando-"¡¡Kagome!!¡Inu-baka quiere pegarme!"-  
  
Kagome solo volteo y le dio unas de sus patentadas miradas de "sigue asi y visitiras el suelo de nuevo". Asi que Inuyasha decidio mostrarles su poco visto lado amable...  
  
-"Feh. Vamos lo que cocino Sango no puede ser tan malo, estoy seguro que el Bouzu solo esta actuando..pero que haces kagome"-pregunto al ver a la chica buscar dentro de su mochila  
  
-"Estoy buscando el Penta-Bismol...pero creo que solo traje Ipecac, no creo que sirva de mucho"-  
  
-"Estupidos humanos"- murmuro el Hanyou. Se dirigio hacia la cacerola, que Sango habia quitado del fuego para evitar que se quemara y la olfateo-"al menos la carne esta cocida"- asi que tomo un poco en un plato y se lo tomo...  
  
Un instante despues, Inuyasha dejo caer plato, afirmo(para si mismo, otro osuwari seria lo ultimo que necesitara en ese momento)que la comida era tan mala como se la habia imaginado, lo unico que pudo hacer fue sentarse y resistir las ganas de devolver(vomitar pues). Para no tentar su suerte con las chicas se forzo a si mismo a poner una sonrisa falsa y pararse para ocultar sus nauseas...-"esta...bien..."  
  
Las chicas lo miraban con sorpresa, esperaban sus clasicas burlas e insultos.  
  
Pero la sonrisa de Inuyasha desaparecio cuando de pronto su vision comenzo a nublarse, y empezo a perder el sentido del olfato(esencial en los Inus)- "..creo que..no me siento bien..."-  
  
-"Grandioso. Ahora tenemos que cuidar a los dos"- comento molesta Kagome  
  
Sango, queria que en ese momento la tierra se la comiese -"Yo...lo siento Kagome..."-  
  
-"No te preocupes Sango, afortunadamente no ha pasado nada mal.."- la joven no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Shippo la interrumpio..  
  
-"Inuyasha..¿por que tu pelo se esta poniendo negro?"- pregunto un sorprendido kitsune  
  
-"¿¿Ne..NEGRO??"-grito el hanyou tomando uno de sus mechones-"¿que demonios..."-  
  
Kagome empezaba a preocuparse. No era "el dia" de Inuyasha...vamos ni siquiera era el atardecer, sin embargo ahi estaba un Inuyasha transformandose rapidamente  
  
-"Sango-chan..¿que fue...exactamente...lo que le pusistes al guiso?¿algo raro?"-  
  
-"hmmm...mucho de tus especias, algo de carne, unas flores que Miroku me trajo.."-  
  
-"¿Flores?"-pregunto Kagome-"¿Que clase de flores?"-  
  
-"Ni la mas remota idea..."-  
  
-"¿Miroku...sigues vivo?...."-  
  
-"...creo.."-contesto el monje con sus ultimas fuerzas  
  
-"¿Que clase de flor le distes a Sango?"-  
  
-"Ella me dijo que le trajera una flor que era mas o menos del tamaño de su mano, asi que lo hize y ella se las agrego al caldo"- contesto Miroku para despues rogar-"Inuyasha hasme un favor y permite que mi kazaana me succione.."  
  
-"¡Houshi-sama, eso no es gracioso!"- grito Sango con una voz de mortificacion y una mirada fria  
  
Miroku solo sonrio y volvio a la paz de la inconciencia  
  
Sango tomo la cabeza del monje(ahh!! el amor) y la coloco sobre la mochila de Kagome mientras intentaba recordar -"probablemente fueron las flores"-  
  
-"Dejame verlas..." pidio Kagome dirigiendose hacia la cacerola donde se encontraba el estofado.  
  
Inuyasha mientras se estaba como "ido" mirando su cabello negro- "Sango...por Kami..que usastes?"- pregunto el Inu tratando se usar un voz lo mas calmada posible  
  
-"¡¡NO SE!!..ya se lo dije a Kagome"-contesto con una cara de panico  
  
-"Tranquila Sango"- dijo Kagome-"no es nada que no podamos solucionar...espero"  
  
Shippo se sento sobre el ahora humano Inuyasha-"Yo nunca te habia visto como humano a la luz del dia..eres horrible como humano..."dijo subiendose a su cabeza  
  
Esto logicamente propicio un tremendo chicon en su cabeza de parte de...(hace falta decirlo..)  
  
-"¡Waaaaaah!¡Kagomeeeee!"-  
  
Viendo aun la cacerola donde se encontraba el guisado, Kagome vio a un molesto Inuyasha y aun chillon Shippo sobandose su cabez-["maldicion, son un par de niños"]  
  
-"¡Inuyasha no me hagas decirlo estando en tu forma humana!"-  
  
Inuyasha estallo -"¡Se supone que no tendria que estar como humano!¡Sango,¿que usastes?!"-  
  
-"Um..."-miro con culpa a Kagome-"¿Que use?"-  
  
-"¡NO sabes!"- grito Inuyasha perdiendo rapidamente la paciencia. Volteo hacia Kagome para ver si ella habia reconocido la planta, pero...  
  
-"No se..."-respondio Kagome-"Nunca la habia visto antes"-concluyo manteniendo algunas flores de las que Sango habia echado a la comida  
  
Inuyasha las tomo y las olio, para despues darle una mirada a Sango cuando recordo que habia perdido casi en su totalidad su capacidad de olfatear y que no seria de mucha ayuda  
  
-"¿Sango?"- pregunto-"¿Donde encontro el bouzu las flores?"-  
  
-"En alguna parte elevada en las montañas.No estoy muy segura y no creo que podamos preguntarle"- finalizo al ver a Miroku aun inconciente pero sonriente["seguro que no esta soñando con algo muy santo"]-"nunca debi ponerlas en la comida"-  
  
-"Bueno, debemos pensar como invertir o anular los efectos..."-dijo Kagome  
  
-"pero, el veneno usualmente se desaloja de cuerpo del modo..natural de evacuacion"-  
  
-"Algunas lo hacen. No todas, especialmente las plantas venenosas youkai y empiezo a pensar que esta es una de esas.¡Como quisiera que Kaede estuviera aqui!"-  
  
-"Normalmente, yo me ofreceria de voluntario, pero creo que bajo estas condiciones soy inutil"-  
  
-"No estamos my lejos de la villa...podria ir, siendo el unico youkai completo aqui" comento Shippo haciendo alarde de su condicion y poniendo una cara de determinacion, despues de comer lo que Sango habia preparado se senti inusualmente bien-"yo podria traer a Kaede-baba"-  
  
-"Shippo, esta obscuro y es peligroso.."-inicio Kagome intentando persuadir al kitsune, pero el ya habia iniciado el viaje atravez del bosque.  
  
-"¿Tal vez deberia mandar a Kirara para que lo acompañara?"-  
  
-"¡Buena idea!"- respondio Kagome  
  
-"¡¡¡¡KIRARA!!!!"-  
  
....pero nadie respondio....  
  
-"Kirara a estado desaparecida...."-dijo Inuyasha-"de hecho, no la he visto desde...desde.."- tartamudeo empezando a dudar si continuar-"desde que Sango dijo que ella iba a cocinar"-  
  
-"¿Sango?"- pregunto la chica de uniforme escolar(lo que me recuerda ¿todas visten igual?)  
  
-"Sin comentarios...¡kirara!"-  
  
Despues de un par de minutos gritando, la critura aparecio detras de los matorrales, parecia un poco nerviosa, pero despues de mirar que todas las botellas de especias estaban vacias y que nadie parecia comer lo que Sango habia preparado se acerco y se coloco sobre los brazos de Sango.  
  
-"Kirara"- le dijo Sango-"Shippo acaba de irse hacia la villa. Quiero que lo sigas y lo ayudes"-  
  
Kirara solo asintio en señal de que habia entendido, bajo de su regazo y emprendio el camino para alcanzar al kitsune.  
  
Mientras Sango miraba desaparecer a Kirara detras de los arbustos del bosque, Kagome saco la botellade Ipecac y se la dio a Sango...  
  
-"Creo que lo mejor sera que le induscamos el vomito.."-  
  
-"¿Que?"- pregunto la taijiya  
  
-"Miroku comio hacer poco tiempo...¿no?"-  
  
-"si.."-  
  
-"Entonces vamos a despertarlo y hacer que lo devuelva..."-a Kagome le daba algo de nauseas la idea, pero era necesario-"puedes darle una cucharada y...esperar las consecuencias"-  
  
-"¿Por que yo?!- pregunto Sango  
  
-"Por que si el intenta propasarse con Kagome mientras ella lo cura, lo matare"-dijo el hanyou convertido en humano envainando una Tetsusaiga en estado normal.  
  
-"Osea, ¿que el me toque a mi esta bien para ti?"-respondio Sango algo molesta por el comentario.  
  
Inuyasha retrocedio, recordo que ahora era un humano y que Sango tendia a golpear a las personas que la hacian enojar(como su cliente predilecto el monje inconciente), por lo que ahora estaba indefenso ante ella, asi que lo mejor era no hacerla enojar...  
  
-"No es eso"- contesto Kagome-"creo que es justo que dado que fue tu comida lo que lo enfermo, seas tu la que enfrente las consecuencias. Ademas tengo que pensar que hacer con este idiota"-refiriendose a Inuyasha  
  
-"¿¡A quien llamas idiota!?"-bufo el hanyou  
  
-"A ti"- contesto Kagome  
  
-"¿Hacer que? aparte de que esta como humano, el esta perfectamente bien"- contesto Sango tomando una botella que contenia un liquido que olia raro Kagome habia traido y le habia dicho que levantaria la monje- "el no tiene nada...solo que esta como humano"-  
  
-"Si, pero el es un hanyou.Esto no es normal...¿cuanto le durara el efecto?¿que otros efectos secundario podria tener la flor sobre el?¿que pasaria si alguien nos ataca mientras este asi?.."-  
  
-"Esta bien..ya entendi"-suspiro Sango tomando la medicina que Kagome la dio y tapandose la nariz, hacer que Miroku vomitara, le parecia tan...mal, pero que mas podia hacer. El estaba recostado en el suelo, sus brazos estaban sobre su costado y su cabeza estaba sobre una roca(estaba sobre la mochila pero Kagome la necesitaba asi que...se la quitaron) y a juzgar por su rostro no estaba muy comodo que dijamos. Ademas Kagome habia dado en un punto. Su comida lo habia enfermado, asi que ellas tenia redimirse...aunque no fuera muy lindo lo que iba a hacer...  
  
-"Kagome¿como se lo doy y cuanto?"-  
  
-"Solo una cucharada y si no funciona puedes darle otra...¡Oh! y asegurate que este despierto...hacer vomitar a alguien dormido es sumamente peligroso.."-  
  
Sango sonrio sarcasticamente. Cuando menos iba a disfrutar la primera parte, despertarlo iba a hacer una tarea divertida. Coloco la cantimplora(la botella pues) sobre el rostro de Miroku y escucho con satisfacion el ruido del agua caer sobre la cara del monje.  
  
Esta vez, estaba preparada. Al comenzar la rutina ahora estoy muerto-ahora estoy despierto del monje para levantarse, tomo su mano antes de que se le ocurriera hacer algo.  
  
Miroku abrio sus ojos para ver quien era quien tomaba su mano -"¿Sango?"-  
  
-"Nada de perversiones esta vez. Tienes que tomar esto"- le dijo mostrandole la cuchara -" y si empiezas con tu idioteces de que te lo de, de boca a boca, te golpeare de nuevo"-  
  
-"No creo que pueda de otra manera"- dijo con un tono dramatico, tomandose el estomago para darle una apariencia de sus minutos finales y estirando sus labios -"Sango, que esperas damelo con tu boca o prefieres que yo mue.."- no pudo continuar pues sintio la cuchara dentro de su boca...  
  
No pudo hacer mas que tomarselo...para tiempo despues hacer...lo que era la idea(me entienden)...  
  
Lo unico que Sango pudo decir fue-" Ewww.....vaya que es asqueroso..."-  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha todavia jugaba con su cabello, se encontraba en estado de shock, no podia creer lo que pasaba...  
  
-"Tiene que ser un sueño, en cualquier momento voy a despertar y todo habra acabado.."-  
  
Al mirarlo asi Kagome sintio algo de pena por él, pero ella sabia que todo esto era real...  
  
-"¿Inuyasha? tu..."-pero no pudo terminar pues la interrumpio  
  
-"No tendre que devolverlo...¿verdad?"-  
  
-"eh?"-Kagome no pudo contestar nada mas. Era cierto el no se veia tan enfermo(lo que pasa es que Miroku estaba en estado terminal), pero tomando en cuenta que es hanyou, suponia que esta transformacion era como estar enfermo..pero que pasaba si devolvia, talvez los efectos acabarian, ella no lo sabia...ademas,¿como diablos fue que se transformo? Lo unico que podian hacer era esperar a que Shippo y Kirara llegaran con Kaede rapido...  
  
El miro la botella que Sango habia dejado en el suelo y dijo...  
  
-"¿Si lo devuelvo...regresare a la normalidad?"-pregunto con sentimientos mezclados  
  
-"Yo...no se Inuyasha..."-  
  
-"¡Demonios!-grito-¡ yo no quiero ser humano!"-  
  
-"¿Que hay de malo en ser humano?"-pregunto Kagome  
  
Diablos, por alguna razon siempre que Kagome decia eso, el le contestaba que los humanos era debiles y cosas por el estilo, pero ahora que estaba como humano debia ser inteligente..  
  
-"No soy humano, no se supone que yo sea humano"-contesto esperando que fuera suficiente para Kagome -"¿Cómo se supone que voy a pelear como humano?"-  
  
Kagome vio que tenia que ser mas cuidadosa con sus preguntas  
  
-"Estoy segura que es temporal, no te preocupes Inuyasha. ¡Ademas has sobrevivido todas las lunas nuevas, asi que puedes sobrevivir esto!"- dijo esperando que asi fuera, y sabia que era mejor que Sango empezara a rezar para que alguna "Fuerza Superior" las oyese...  
  
o las consecuencias no serian nada agradables...  
  
Kagome sabia que Inuyasha no era de las personas que pudieran perdonar fácilmente(bajo circunstancias normales) y si las cosas no regresaban rapidamente a como estaban antes, la expectativa de vida de la taijiya iba a ser reducida...drásticamente...  
  
-"Feh"-  
  
Kagome necesitaba una buena explicacion para calmar las ganas de Inuyasha por matar a la taijiya  
  
-"No te preocupes, al parecer no tiene un efecto muy largo por el tiempo que le afecto a Shippo, ademas es probable que ya este regresando con Kaede en este momento y ella sabra mejor que hacer"-  
  
Inuyasha aparento creerse lo que le habia dicho (dijo, para evitar problemas ¿no?) se sento molesto, se cruzo de piernas y guardo sus manos en las bolsas de sus mangas.  
  
-"Sera mejor que la anciana pueda ayudar...es lo unico para lo que sirve..."-  
  
-"¿Quien es anciana?"- gruño una voz, y Inuyasha dio un brinco sobre su eje en el que casi se quiebra el cuello. Kagome ahogo su grito de sorpresa. Inuyasha sin sus agudos sentidos, tenia todas las debilidades (comparando contra los Inus)de los humanos, por lo que no pudo oler a Kaede la cual les habia metido el susto de su vida.  
  
Fuera de la obscuridad del bosque, tres figuras empezaban a emerger lentamente, lideriadas por Kaede. Shippou y una "tamaño familiar" Kirara estaban tras ella, Shippo practicamente estaba saltando de la emocion de haber concluido con exito su mision.  
  
-"Traje a Kaede!"-grito Shippo saltando alrededor de la fogata y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el estofado -"Misshión cumphlidha"-dijo probando (otra vez) la comida  
  
-"Segura que a Shippo se le paso el efecto."- pregunto Inuyasha a Kagome  
  
-"Eso espero..."- respondio  
  
-""Shippo dijo algo de que Sango uso una planta extraña en la cena. ¿puedo verla?"  
  
Aun con el sentimiento de culpa, Sango le ofrecio la olla para que la inspeccionara.  
  
Kaede miro las sobras de lo que habia quedado(mas bien lo que habia dejado Shippo)con su experto ojo, antes de probarlo con el dedo -"La carne esta quemada"- concluyo  
  
-"¡Kaede-sama!"- exclamo Sango, poniendose roja de la verguenza.  
  
-"Creo que ese no es el problema. Parece que usastes una planta youkai" dijo Kaede tomando un petalo de la comida -"...miralo, Kagome... ¿puedes sentir su youki?"-  
  
Con curiosidad, Kagome se acerco para mirar los pequeños petalos de la flor que Kaede le mostraba. Alrededor de ellas se encontraba una aura del youki que Kaede mencionaba. Aunque era debil, podia observarse , pero le costaba trabajo, el youki era distinto a los que conocia.  
  
-"Keade ¿conoces cuales son los efectos de esta planta?"-pregunto confundida-"Shippo se se ve bien..."- pero Kagome no continuo pues volteo a verlo y lo encontro brincando de arbol en arbol -" Hiperactivo, pero bien. Miroku se enfermo, creo que talvez por que es humano, pero en Inuyasha...la reaccion fue completamente diferente"-  
  
-"Hanyou contra Youkai"- concluyo Kaede oliendo de Nuevo la planta -"Es difícil de determinar, sobre todo con plantas Youkai."  
  
-"¿pero les pasara el efecto?"- pregunto Sango con esperanza.  
  
-"Supongo que si, a su tiempo"- contesto Kaede esperando que asi fuera.  
  
-"Grandioso..."-murmuro Inuyasha -"Sango, te odio. Y solo para que lo sepas te estoy añadiendoa mi lista de pendientes. Uno: Matar a Naraku. Dos: Humillarte. Talvez encerrarte en un cuarto con Miroku sin Kirara o tus armas y amarrada..."- dijo Inuyasha , empezando a imaginar cuanto iba a disfrutar eso.  
  
Shippo volteo a ver a Inuyasha -"¡Hey! ¡No es su culpa!"-  
  
-"¡Callate, Shippo!"- grito Inuyasha mientras golpeaba al kitsune en la cabeza, como lo hacia comúnmente cuando Shippo lo hartaba. Pero en vez de las usuales lagrimas(y talvez como consecuencia del entoxicamiento), el rostro de Shippo se puso rojo de ira. Incluso el no supo que fue lo que sucedió a continuacion. Todo lo que Inuyasha supo fue que de repente se impactado estampado contra el árbol que se encontraba detrás de el.  
  
Todos se quedaron inmoviles por unos momentos. Shippo parpadeo sorprendido de lo que acababa de pasar, sin saber que hacer, lo unico que pudo hacer fue imitara a Inuyasha  
  
-"¿Que demonios..?"-  
  
Nadie sabia que hacere e Inuyasha solo lo miraba incredulo  
  
-"¿Que paso aqui?"- pregunto Kagome nerviosa.  
  
-"Shippo solo.tiro Inuyasha, lo tiro a un arbol que se encuentra a 10 metros de distancia"- dijo Sango, aun incredula.  
  
Inuyasha se pellizcaba -"Okay...ahora se que esto no es un sueño...¡es una pesadilla!.... Naraku debio de haberme atrapado en algunas de sus trampas y estoy alucinando"-  
  
-"Yo solo.arroje a Inuyasha"-se decia Shippo a el mismo, mirando sus manos - "Yo arroje a Inuyasha. Inuyasha es mas grande que yo. ¿Cómo lo hize? Yo solo tire a Inuyasha...."-Despues una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del kitsune- "¡YEAH!¡Yo arroje a Inuyasha!"-  
  
-"¡Callate, Shippo!"- el ahora humano hanyou gruño, al ver a Shippo caer en una risa histerica.  
  
-""!Arroje a Inuyasha!"-  
  
-"Lo sabemos, Shippo, lo sabemos"-lo reprendio Kagome, reprobando la actitud del kitsune -" Kaede dijo que los efecto pasarian en algun momento, y no quiero que este enojado contigo cuando regrese a la normalidad, ¿o tu si?"-  
  
Shippo que empezo a imaginar las consecuencias para el de este cambio de Inuyasha , y empezo a reir -"N...no..."- antes de cear en cuenta de su nuevo "poder" -"¡Es grandioso!"-  
  
Miroku que habia recuperado las suficientes fuerzas para regresar a donde se encontraba el grupo. Aun se encontraba un poco morado( ¿o era azul obscuro?), pero Sango valientemente ignoro esto para preguntarle...  
  
-"¿Cuanto crees que tarde Shippo en darse cuenta que ahora es mas fuerte que Inuyasha?"-  
  
-"Menos de un minuto. Si yo fuera Inuyasha empezaria a correr..."- respondio Miroku tranquilamente, recargándose en el hombro de Sango....  
  
...a una distancia segura de ella(gracias a puño cerrado que le mostro la taijiya). V_V U..  
  
-"¡¡Kitsune bi!!"- una esfera humeante de luzse dirigio hacia donde se encontraba incrustado(muy a su pesar) Inuyasha y lo envolvió.  
  
-"Tu. pequeño desgraciado, hijo de..."-grito Inuyasha-"¿Qué diablos intentas hacerme?"-  
  
-"Kitsune..."-  
  
-"¡Shippo-chan!"- grito Kagome agachandose y tomando a l maniatico kitsune por la cola, y poniendo su cara de reprobacion -"Nadie te ha dicho que dos cosas malas no hacen una buena, ¿verdad?"-  
  
Shippo solo nego -"No"-  
  
Kagome solo suspiro. Iba a ser una laaaaaaarga noche. (demasiada para su gusto)  
  
-"Kagome"- dijo Kaede poniendo su mano sobre su hombro sobre la joven -"deja que Shippo se divierta esta vez. Al final terminara pagándoselas a Inuyasha.."-  
  
-"Pero..."- Kagome iba a protestar, pero no pudo hacer nada pues Shippo se transformo en un mononoke de tamaño.dijamos...bastante considerable... y ademas de apariencia espeluznante...-"Como quisiera poder decirle osuwari, como a Inuyasha..."-  
  
-"KYAAA"- grito Inuyasha, Kagome accidentalmente (o sera la costumbre) uso la palabra que mandaba al hanyou a morder el polvo, haciendolo una presa aun mas facil para el desatado (y psicopata) kitsune.  
  
El gigante, (la espeluznante forma en que Shippo se habia transformado) miraba con malicia la pequeña figura humana que se encontraba en el piso...la cual todavía amenazaba -"Shippo. ¡Cuando mis poderes regresen, estaras muero!¿Me oyes?¡Muerto!"-  
  
-"pero por el momento."- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Shippo.  
  
Sango aun estaba un poco nerviosa y volteo a ver a Kaede. Ella habia usado una cantidad considerable de flores -"Kaede...cuanto tiempo estimas que se necesite para que Inuyasha y Shippo regresen a la normalidad"-  
  
-"Entre mas use sus poderes, mas pronto pasara el efecto.es como si estuvieran peleando contra la plnata, aunque."- dudo la anciana miko -"...a este ritmo lo que me preocupa son sus vidas. Sobre todo la de Inuyasha"-  
  
Kagome estaba muda, intentando decidir que hacer. Adoraba a Shippo, pero estaba realmente fuera de control. Ademas sino era cuidadoso podia herir seriamente a Inuyasha... sin olvidar que en su forma humana era vulnerable a los golpes y no sanaba...  
  
-"Shippo-chan, ¡NO MAS DULCES!"-grito  
  
Antes de poder lanzar de nuevo otro kitsune-bi. Shippo se congelo, parpadeo un par de ocasiones, después volteo y con los ojos llorosos(fingiendo claro esta) pregunto...  
  
-"Ni siquiera chocolate"- -"Si lastimas a Inuyasha, ni siquiera paletas"-  
  
El solo contesto -"¡No puedes!"  
  
"Shippo, deja a Inuyasha en paz"- amenazo Kagome  
  
Ante este punto, Shippo considero sus opciones. Habia oido de Kaede-baba que los efectos no serian permanentes, y eventualmente regresaria a la normalidad. Inuyasha podria golperlo y castigarlo hasta el cansancio. Este solo era un pequeño tiempo de venganza... Ademas, ¿no mas dulces? ¡Eso era sumamente cruel!... y lo que era peor, Kagome se veia realmente molesta. Ella nunca habia estado molesta con el...  
  
Se mordio el labio y respondio -"Esta bien, de acuerdo..."-  
  
El hizo "poof"... y la espera inicio..  
  
Tomo tres dias para que Inuyasha recobrara su youki, y esos tres dias fueron los mas miserables en la vida de Sango. Miroku recobro gradualmente sus fuerzas y estado de animo, y ayudo para que Sango rapidamente olvidara esa culpa (ya saben, ayudo significa que coloco sus manos en un lugar no permitido en Sango), y Shippo estuvo delirando con sus "asombrosos" poderes, por las seis horas que duraron...  
  
Inuyasha, mientras tanto.solo repetia que el no queria ser humano.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Habia pasado dos semanas desde esos acontecimiento y vemos de nuevo al Inuyasha-gumi en una pradera..de noche...  
  
-"Kagome creo que ya estoy lista para volver a cocinar"- comento una conocida taijiya  
  
-"Eh...creo que no tengo hambre....creo que mejor voy a dormir"- contesto la joven miko(cuidadando su vida y salud)  
  
-"Esta bien...bueno creo que quedamos nosotros chicos..."-dijo Sango  
  
-"Creo que acopañare a Kagome a dormir"- comento el Kitsune  
  
-"Pero...bueno esta bien, muchachos ¿quieren que les prepare alg...."- Sango no pudo continuar pues vio como Miroku e Inuyasha corrian hacia lo profundo del bosque  
  
-"Primero muerto que volver a probar tu comida Sango"- respondio Inuyasha  
  
-"Lo siento Sango"- contesto el monje -"tengo que buscar a alguien que me deje un hijo...en voz bajade preferencia antes de volver a probar algo preparado por ella.  
  
-"COBARDES"- grito la taijiya -"no puedo cocinar tan mal"  
  
-"lo mismo dijo la vez pasada"- murmuro Kagome, para que Shippo la oyera  
  
-"Cierto, muy cierto"- afirmo el kitsune  
  
-"Que bueno que estan despiertos"- grito Sango -"quiero que prueben esto"-  
  
-"¿Kami por que nosotros?"- sollozaron Kagome y Shippo  
  
Iba a ser OTRA semana sumamente larga....y dolorosa...  
  
El FIN........  
  
Notas del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado, creo que me sobrepase con la poca(mortal diria yo)habilidad de Sango para cocinar, pero espero que me comprendan. Igual si se les hace que los personajes estan fuera de si, GOMEN!!...  
  
...lo que me recuerda, Ni Inuyasha ni nadie mas de este fic me perteneces(excepto la flor, pero para que diablos quiero una flor en mi copyright)..solo los uso para divertirme y divertirlos con su dolor y pena (no se supone que esto va al principio del Fic...^_^U...se me olvido..)  
  
Cualquier queja, sugerencia, duda, comentario o alabanza( ya saben para aumentar mi ego) escríbanme a Cess_007@hotmail.com...  
  
REVIEWS PLIS!!... 


End file.
